


The Unprepared For Talk

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Post4x11, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It seemed as soon as he was gone, Cisco pounced, like had been waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to corner her and it seemed that now qualified perfectly.





	The Unprepared For Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash. Obviously if I did Snowells wold be happening and my little shipper heart would be happy and content.  
> What I do own are any errors.
> 
> Insipired by Harry's 'You got it' comment, I adored that. That what we need, more of that!

Ever since that night in Jitters at Christmas when Harry had come after her and they had shared that moment, she'd felt her world tilt. The way he had looked at her, his gorgeous clear blue eyes watching her with an intensity that took her breath away as he told her in that low, husky voice of his that she was special. She hadn't at the time or now for that matter worked out what he actually meant by that, it felt like there was an underlining meaning, like it was code for something else? She didn't know. Yet what ever it was, it felt like something in her life had shifted and she couldn't deny that she didn't know what it was because she did. It had been overwhelming in the moments after everything had died down to realise that she had feelings for this man. A man who was her friend and co worker. Since that point of realization for her, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him or watching him for that matter.  
  
And that was probably what got her in trouble as she watched Harry opposite her, where he stood at the console looking down at the computer screen, his arms crossed over his chest, causing the material of his sweater to pull tight around his upper body. "I'll go set the satellite to scan a perimeter around where the last sighting of our meta was, hopefully it will pick up on his body temperature if he's using his powers in and around the area." And then he was striding past her, and out of the cortex not waiting for a reply as he went to work.  
  
It seemed as soon as he was gone, Cisco pounced, like had been waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to corner her and it seemed that now qualified perfectly.  
  
"Caitlin, can I ask you something?" It was said with such innocence that it should have been enough warning.  
  
She spun in her chair to face the man sat beside her. "Sure, Cisco." By the look on his face, she was curious to know what the topic was and she didn't have to wait long when he blurted out his question.  
  
"Are you in love with Harry?"  
  
It seemed like all the air had been viciously sucked out of Caitlin's lungs and her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights as his question hit her, because Cisco had caught her off guard with this. "What?" She asked weakly, anxiety rising within her.  
  
"Are you in love with Harry?" Her friend repeated slowly as if he were talking to a small child.  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool, act natural and not give away how she really felt. She's not sure she succeeds. "What makes you ask that?" This wasn't what she was expecting, her best friend had completely blindsided her with this and it made her wonder just how obvious her feelings were. Because if Cisco could see it, could Harry? That thought made her panic slightly and she tried to push it down, trying to focus on the here and now. He couldn't know, could he? She wasn't _that_ obvious, she tried to convince herself.  
  
"You." Cisco shrugged, when she shot him a look, he let out a sigh and clarified what he meant. "You act differently around him, you stand closer, you touch him more and you have a very bad habit of watching him when you think no ones looking but you seem to forget that someone is always watching."  
  
That last comment made her panic rise again ten fold, until it almost felt suffocating. "Has he... Has he noticed and said something to you? Is that why you're asking me about this?"  
  
"Will you calm down." Cisco soothed though he was grinning madly before he shook his head. "He hasn't noticed, at least I don't think he has. As far as I'm aware Harry remains oblivious of your feelings but more to the point, your question just proved me right in my observations." He looked very pleased with himself. "You love Harry!" He said far to loudly for her liking and his tone was filled with glee.  
  
Caitlin leaned forward and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh!" She whispered frantically, shooting a glance at the door to make sure the man in question hadn't returned and heard Cisco's words. "Will you shut up, if he comes back in..." She shook her head as she shot him a glare, warning him with just one look to be quiet as she slowly removed her hand from over his mouth.  
  
The two friends were quiet as they regarded each other. Finally Cisco broke the silence. "How did this happen?" He sounded curious. "Though it does make sense, you know, you two."  
  
If she was surprised by his last words, Caitlin didn't show it. "I don't know... I just, we've spent so much time together and then at Christmas when we were at Jitters..."  
  
"Whoa, pump the breaks girl, what happened at Jitters?" Cisco leaned forward in his seat like he impatient for the gossip.  
  
For some reason though Caitlin didn't want to tell him about that moment they'd shared in their favourite coffee house, it was theirs and that's how she wanted it to stay. Instead she just shook her head. "Nothing, but after that there was this moment when I looked at him and it was like all the pieces fit together and I just realised that I had fallen in love with him. It was overwhelming and scary Cisco." She ran a shaking hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face. "I mean, how do I possibly tell him that? When I have no idea if he feels the same."  
  
Cisco leaned back and regarded the obviously stressed and confused woman before him, a woman who was like a sister to him and someone who he only ever wanted to see happy. He offered her an encouraging smile. "Do you really doubt that he doesn't? It's just as easy to see with him as it is with you, if you pay enough attention. Didn't that comment a few days ago give you any hint?" He raised his eyebrow and sigh when she just stared back at him. "The man basically declared to the entire room that he found you sexy Caitlin, 'you got it' were his words if I remember correctly."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's in love with me though does it?" Caitlin frowned, lifting a hand to rub at her temple as if she could feel a headache coming. These feeling and trying to deal with them were confusing and stressing her out because she didn't know what to do.  
  
"You'll never know until you take the next step and actually talk to him. Watching him like some crazy stalker isn't going to get you anywhere."  
  
"I'm not a crazy stalker." Caitlin threw her hands up in exasperation. "What do you expect me to do? Just walk up to him and blurt out 'hey Harry, did you manage to track down our meta and by the way, I'm in love with you.... Yeah that's really the way to do it."  
  
Cisco shrugged as he laughed. "Why not? But hey, if that fails you could just kiss him. That might work."  
  
"I'd be open to either of those options."  
  
The low, gruff voice coming from the doorway caused Cisco to suddenly swivel around in his chair to find Harry leaning in the doorway but the older man only had eyes for the woman next to him. Turning to look at Caitlin, he found her with her head buried in her hands, hiding her face.  
  
The voice sounded behind her and she immediately tensed. Please god no she thought as she braced her arm on the desk and hid her face in her hand. She felt liked she died because this couldn't be happening, not now and just how much exactly had he heard? She felt heat rising innher cheeks and she knew she was blushing. She wanted to kill Cisco for bringing this up now, in the lab of all places.  
  
"Ramon, would you mind leaving us alone for a second?"  
  
Caitlin felt Cisco's hand on her knee and she nodded, knowing he was asking if that was okay. The cat was out of the bag and now it was time for her to deal with it.  
  
She heard Cisco get up and walk out and then nothing until she heard the familiar footsteps that indicated Harry was moving towards her.  
  
She took a deep breath and stood up, turning to face him as he came to a stop in front of her. And there it was, that look on his handsome face again, the same as when they had been in Jitters and it left her feeling slightly breathless. Then it popped into her head, his words just now of being open to either option so not bothering to waste anymore time, she took Cisco's advice and before she could talk herself out of it and before he could react, she boldly stepped into him and pressed her mouth to his bravely. There was that moment of obvious surprise when he froze for the briefest of seconds before he seemed to realise that yes, she was indeed kissing him and he began to respond.

His lips were warm and softer than she imagined them to be under hers. Her hands slid slowly up over his shoulders before sinking into the mess that was his unruly hair. Now that he was kissing her back after the initial shock, his lips teased hers with the tantalising taste of him. His hands pulled her closer, pressing her body tight against his as his tongue slowly swept along her lower lip and Caitlin willing opened her mouth at the request, a whimper escaping her throat when his tongue brushed with hers. Harry moved them slightly pressing her back against the console. Everything about this man was intoxicating to her and she couldn't get enough, being in his arms felt _right_ , like she was _meant_ to be there. Eventually she had to pull away, stealing another quick kiss before she leaned back fully and met his eyes bravely. Her hazel gaze met his, finding those azure irises of his blazing as they stared down at her. If she wasn't already breathless from the kiss then she would have been from the way he was looking at her.

The silence stretched between them until eventually Caitlin knew she had to say something. "So, that happened... I kissed you." Even to herself her words held a sense of awe like she couldn't believe her own actions. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Harry! And it was way better than she had ever imagined. Because my god, the man could kiss.

"You did." And there was that voice again, just like a few days ago when he'd said ' _you got it_ ' in reply to her remark to Ralph about the sexiness of her superhero name.

"You don't sound mad? That's good right?"

"Hmm, very good." His eyes strayed down to her lips and he leaned forward to brush his mouth over hers. "Definitely good." His breath ghosted over her face and her eyes drifted shut.

Caitlin mentally shook herself back to the here and now. "How much of what I said to Cisco did you hear?"

Harry smirked down at her. "I wandered in roughly at the point where he said watching me isn't going to get you anywhere, which is something that I actually agree with and you know that doesn't happen often, me agreeing with Ramon. Then you said something about blurting out the fact that you're in love with me..."

"Oh, so just the important parts then. Good to know." Caitlin took a steadying breath. Her hands slid down from where they had been cradling the back of his head to rest on his chest, fingers curling into his as usual, black sweater. When his hand touched her chin and tilted her head back, making her look at him, she found him smiling softly down at her.

"It seems we have something to thank Ramon for, which is something else that I never do." Harry grinned when Caitlin giggled. "He talked to me yesterday, or rather cornered me in my workroom demanding to know if I was in love with _you_ and what my intentions were."

"What?" She whispered incredulously, her eyes widening. "He'd never told me that!"

Harry hummed low in his throat. "It seems Ramon has taken it upon himself to play matchmaker. It's as if he doubts that two highly intelligent people like ourselves need help to begin with."

"Imagine that." Caitlin murmured, feeling the effects of still being this close to him. "You should get him some of that gum he mentioned as a thank you."

The man in her arms chuckled. "I just might." Then Harry was leaning into her, closer and closer until his lips hovered over hers. "In case you haven't realised, I'm in love with you too." And then he was kissing her, this time it was the opposite of the previous, his mouth moved against hers ardently and Caitlin returned it with equal passion.

Out in the hallway, peeking around the corner, Cisco stood with a huge grin on his face as he watched the couple. Turning away, he fist pumped the air and silently congratulated himself on his successful matchmaking skills. It was about time they got their act together and told each other how they felt, the team had been drowning in the tension between them for ages. And if there was one thing he knew for sure after the events of the last couple of weeks with Barry, was that you never knew what was around the corner, so to never waste time by not doing something you want. You never knew when it could all be over, quicker than a Flash.

The end...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have been posted yesterday but alas a migraine happened and I fell into a sleep coma. Today work happened, but now that I've escaped, here it finally is. Better late than never, right? 
> 
> As always your fabulous feedback is much appreciated, either via kudos or comments. More Snowells will be along shortly, stay tuned! :)


End file.
